The Storm Begins
: Story: Naruto Raijuu: The Beginning : Chapter: 2 : Time Frame: Three years after Chapter 1 An explosion ripped through the forest. A young boy backpedaled out from the smoke with half of a katana in his hand. The other half lay on the ground a few meters away. He was highly damaged, blood coming from his forehead and several scrapes and cuts covered his body. Yet a grin was still fixed upon his face. In the nearby brush, a female teammate observed the ongoing battle, "Hmph, I can't believe he hasn't turned tail, even though his sword is broken." she thought to herself. Another ninja appeared on the other side of the smoke, "Thirty swords. You have broken thirty swords in this training exercise alone, and you still refuse to use ninjutsu?" the man asked. The boy gave a half smile, "Nah Aoi-sensei, I'll beat you with just the half of this sword and my Biju's chakra." The older man chuckled, "So, you can control the basics of your beast's chakra, but without your ninjutsu, you won't beat me, Ryun." Ryun regained his stance, "Again, sensei!" he declared, charging the older Jonin. Aoi drew an elongated kunai and got ready to strike. The two combatants let their blades meet, but Ryun was easily overwhelmed, and the rest of his sword was broken. Aoi brought his blade around for the finishing blow, but Ryun was ready, "Earth Release: Earth Style Wall!" he spat, causing a muddy wall of earth to rise in between them. Aoi leaped high above the wall, "Finally, a jutsu, I can get serious now." And then, in mid air, Aoi formed the seals and called out, "Water Release: Tearing Torrent!" Launching a thick current of water directly at Ryun. ---- Flash Back : Perspective: Aoi Hayate "Three years ago, the Kage Summit erupted in violence when the Mizukage, Tsuchikage, and the Raikage declared war on Konoha, Yamagakure, and Sunagakure. When Lord Yamakage, Gokuto Tsurugi, returned, we were informed that Mizukage wanted all of the Tailed Beasts for his war and was training any Jinchuriki under his wing, the Secret Art: Earth Matrix. Gokuto, in an attempt to put up some rebellion against this threat told our, then Genin, team to train Ryun to learn the move, as he is a host of the Ten-Tailed Demon Fox. So for the past three years, alongside our missions for the war and my three students' promotion to Chunin, we have been working with Ryun to master the technique. When he takes out his mask, he can use about one chakra tail worth of power. Today, we are testing it's limits." ---- Ryun swiped his hand over his face, producing from black chakra a white mask, that resembled those used by the local ANBU. With his new speed, he quickly escaped the oncoming torrent of water. Aoi closed the gap between the two and smacked Ryun into a nearby tree, "Never turn your back on an enemy. You may have your mask on, but you have broken thirty swords today and barely even tried to use ninjutsu." Ryun crouched, "Heh, if you want to see my ninjutsu so bad, fine." A young Hyuga boy dashed next to the female ninja that was hiding in the brush, "Summer, prepare the hand signs. You may have to use your Barrier Ninjutsu." the boy said. Summer nodded and began preparing her jutsu. "Lightning Release: Yin Burst Canon!" Ryun screamed. "Wind Release: Spiraling Wind Ball." Aoi called out, both jutsu colliding, sending the combatants to either end of the clearing in the woods. "That's enough for today, Ryun." Aoi huffed. Ryun snickered as he removed his mask, "Whew, lightning release moves aren't kind to me." Just then the Hyuga boy reappeared, "Sensei, Yamakage-sama has requested our presence! We have a mission!" he called out. "Okay Keigo. Alright everyone, lets move." Aoi replied as Summer, Ryun, Keigo and Aoi took off for the village.